


maybe "i know" can be their always

by blahblahblahwriting



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, idfk :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahwriting/pseuds/blahblahblahwriting
Summary: A TEENIE TINY POSIE DRABBLE BECAUSE THEY STOLE MY HEARRRTTT.post 1x06.





	maybe "i know" can be their always

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is upsettingly short. please, please give me suggestions; i would love to write them. xxx

“I hate you”.

“I know”.

 

* * *

 

 

When Josie finally forced herself away from the persuasive brunette, she attempted to retreat to the safety of her own room. The only problem was that Penelope was not one to give up on something she wanted.

Penelope quickly redirected the frail girl by grabbing her wrist and turning the corner towards her own quarters. Penelope had had enough of the games they’d both been playing. Sure, jealousy and jokes could be sexy and all, but she had tired of cat and mouse. She wanted her back.

“P, you know we can’t do this. Please just stop.” Josie weakly pleaded. It was obvious she was trying to convince herself of the former revelation, rather than her counterpart.

Penelope waited to contribute to the conversation until they had reached the entrance. She pulled them both inside and slammed the wooden door shut. Rather than satisfy her genuine need to kiss the smaller girl right away, she knew a conversation was needed. “I love you, Josie. I always have, from the first second I saw you. I am so, so sorry I hurt you. I don’t have an excuse for it. My behavior, that is. I was so angry with how Lizzie controlled you and how you let her, and I let that destroy what we had. But, Jo Jo, what we had was so great. And I love you. And I want you back. And I want to stop the games. I know I’ve initiated them. I just didn’t know how to tell you I fucked up. But there it is. I fucked up. And I am sorry.” By the time Penelope had finished her rant, she was practically hyperventilating, and Josie knew she was serious.

 

“You love me?” Josie innocently questioned.

“Yes.”

“I know.” She said with a smirk.


End file.
